Enemies
Enemies have stats just like players, except they do not have DEF, Weapons, Armor or Accessories. UNDER CONSTRUCTION: Currently being edited by User:Imper1um . Do not edit. Point Calculation When a fight starts, an enemy "point value" is calculated. This PV is used in many combat calculations. *PointBase = (HP/15)+(ATK/2)+(XP/475000)+(g/50) *PointMid = (PointBase*2+MapStageMultiplier*3)/5 *Modifiers added: **First MapStageMultiplier >= 20000: (105%) **Has Item: (+5/105%) **Has Two Items: (+10/107.5%) **Has Three Items: (+15/110%) **'Item Multipliers are additive'. Having three items and the MapStageMultipler is >= 20000, will apply the *1.05 first, then add +30, then multiply by 1.225. Item Drop Rate Calculation When calculating the item drop rate, there are multiple calculations. In code, this is referred to "KakuritoBairitu." (Google Trainslate says: Kakurito Magnification) First, we have to calculate the IDR Modifier. #If PointTotal (see above) <= 500: #*(PointTotal * 4 + 1000) / 6 #If PointTotal <= 1000 #*(PointTotal * 4 + 2000) / 6 #If PointTotal <= 2000 #*(PointTotal * 4 + 4000) / 6 #Else #*(PointTotal * 3 + 4000) / 5 Then, we calculate using the IDR Modifier: *Renzo = myspeed / IDRModifier * 0.52 + 0.06 *Renzo = Min(0.5, Renzo + ga.gdata.speedwariai * 0.24) *Renzo = Renzo + ga.gdata.speedwariai * 0.24 *Renzo = (renzo * 100) / 100 *CriKakuritu = myspeed / IDRModifier * 0.07 + myluk / IDRModifier * 0.22 + 0.06 *CriKakuritu = CriKakuritu + ga.gdata.speedwariai * 0.11 *CriKakuritu = Min(0.35, CriKakuritu + ga.gdata.lukwariai * 0.14) *CriKakuritu = CriKakuritu + ga.gdata.speedwarai * 0.11 *CriKakuritu = CriKakuritu + ga.gdata.lukwarai * 0.14 *CriKakuritu = (CriKakuritu * 100) / 100 *ItemKakuritu = myluk / Renzo * 0.5 + 0.28 *GameOverModifier = If(TimesPlayed < 6000, TimesPlayed / 9000, TimedPlayed / 24000) *Oddly enough, your current gameover count also changes your multiplier, if your gameovercount is > 10 **Multiple of 3: +0.05 **Multiple of 8 or 5: +0.10 **Multiple of 11: +0.05 **(At this point, if the multiplier is >0.6, it is set to 0.6) **If your GameOverCount is a multiple of 7,13,23,51,59,68,89,97,111,171,131,143,121,123, you will add +0.05 per occurrance. So if a game is a multiple of 58 and 23, you will get +0.10. **(At this point if your GameOverMultiplier > 0.8, it is set to 0.8). *ItemKakuritu = ItemKakurito + ga.gdata.lukwariai * (1.6 - GameOverMultiplier) *If (myluk < 2000) **ItemKakuritu = ItemKakuritu + myluk / 2000 * 0.1 *Else **ItemKakuritu = ItemKakuritu + 0.1 *If (itemKakuritu > 1) **itemKakuritu = (itemKakuritu + 2) / 3 *If (itemKakuritu > 2) **itemKakuritu = (itemKakuritu + 4) / 3 *If (itemKakuritu > 2.5) **itemKakuritu = (itemKakuritu + 7.5) / 4 *If (itemKakuritu > 3) **itemKakuritu = 3 *itemKakuRitu = (itemKakuritu * 100) / 100 *gUpBairitu = myluk / IDRModifier * 0.77 + 1 *gUpBairitu = gUpBairitu + Min(0.55, myluk / 10000 * 0.55) *gUpBairitu = gUpBairitu + Min(0.55, myluk / 50000 * 0.55) *gUpBairitu = gUpBairitu + Min(1, myluk / 200000) *If (gUpBairitu > 2) **gUpBairitu = (gUpBairitu + 2) / 2 *If (gUpBairitu > 2.5) **gUpBairitu = (gUpBairitu + 2.5) / 2 *If (gUpBairitu > 3) **gUpBairitu = (gUpBairitu + 6) / 3 *If (gUpBairitu > 3.5) **gUpBairitu = (gUpBairitu + 10.5) / 4 *If (gUpBairitu > 4) **gUpBairitu = 4 *gUpBairitu = (gUpBairitu * 100) / 100 *If (gUpBairitu < 1.2) **If (gUpBairitu >= 1.05) ***gUpBairitu = 1.1 **Else ***gUpBairitu = 1